character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Puella Magi Verse (Canon)/ZeroTwo64
|-|Madoka Magica= |-|The Rebellion Story= |-|Magia Record= |-|The Different Story= |-|Homura's Revenge= |-|Wraith Arc= |-|Kazumi Magica= |-|Oriko Magica= |-|Suzune Magica= |-|Tart Magica= |-|Homura Tamura= |-|Kirara Magica= |-|Madoka Magica Anthology= |-|Madoka Portable= |-|The Battle Pentagram= |-|Madoka Online= |-|Grief Syndrome= |-|The Law of Cyclimpics= |-|Main Series= Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Puella Magi Madoka Magica was originally released as an anime on January 2011, producted by SHAFT and Aniplex under Atsuhiro Iwakami, Akiyuki Shinbo and Gen Urobuchi. The anime contains 12 episodes in total, which were later divided into two movies: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Beginning Story and Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Eternal Story. A manga adaptation was released on February 2011 and contains some differences with the anime. The protagonist is Madoka Kaname, a 14 years old girl who live in Mitakihara city, along with her father, her mother and her little brother. One day, she has a strange dream of her city being destroyed by a mysterious figure covered in darkness, and a dark-haired girl trying to stop it. In that dream, a little white creature asks Madoka to make a contract with it, because she has enough power to stop all of that destruction. The following day, Madoka goes to school with her two friends, Sayaka and Hitomi. There she meets the girl of the dream, whose name is Homura Akemi and who is revealed to be her new classmate. Homura asks Madoka if she is happy of her life and if she loves her family and her friends. That afternoon, Madoka heards a voice calling her help, and she walks in the voice direction. There, she meets the little creature of her dream being wounded by Homura. Madoka, with Sayaka's help, saves it and escapes from Homura. The two friends found themselves in a strange place, where they are attacked by horrible creatures. Luckily, they are saved by a blonde girl, whom easily killed all of those creatures with several guns. The girl then reveals to be Mami Tomoe, a third-year student at Mitakihara Middle School and a magical girl, whose aim is to fight witches, evil creatures born from curses, who absorb human lives and are responsible for most suicide and murders. Mami invites Madoka and Sayaka to her house, where she tells them the dangerous life of a magical girl. Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion is the third movie of the Puella Magi main series, released on October 2013 in Japan. The movie acts as a sequel to the main anime and takes place in a fake Mitakihara City inside Homura's Soul Gem. Here, Madoka and the other magical girls fights creatures born from human's despair known as Nightmares, having no recollection of witches and what happened before. However, Homura notices something wrong with the city and its citizens, and after a few investigations she discoveres that Madoka and the other people are trapped in an alternative dimension. After Homura discoveres it, Kyubey comes forward and tells Homura that she had fallen into despair and when the girl was about to turn into a witch, Kyubey separated Homura's soul gem from her body in order to attract Madoka and catch her. Homura tries to stop Kyubey in every possible way, but the Incubator continues to resurrect itself over and over again. Homura then forces herself to complete the witch transformation at the cost of having her soul destroyed, to protect Madoka from the Incubators, and becomes Homulilly. At that moment, Sayaka and Nagisa reveals themselves and tells Kyubey their plan to trick the Incubators and return Madoka her memories and powers. After a long battle, the girls destroy the barrier that separates the real world from Homura's pocket dimension and Madoka is able to receive her powers and memories back. When she is about to reach Homura, the latter releases the curse inside her soul gem, which absorbs some of Madoka's powers and memories, rewrites reality and turns Homura into a demon, a being which is even a threat for the goddess form of Madoka Kaname. She then returned Madoka being a normal girl, but she realizes that Madoka will eventually remember the truth and regain her divinity, accepting that they might become enemies in the future. |-|Spin-Offs= Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story: TBA Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Homura's Revenge!: TBA Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc: TBA Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocent Malice: TBA Puella Magi Oriko Magica: TBA Puella Magi Suzune Magica: TBA Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc": TBA Puella Magi Homura Tamura: TBA Manga Time Kirara Magica: TBA Puella Magi Madoka Magica Anthology: TBA |-|Games= Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record: TBA Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable: TBA Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Battle Pentagram: TBA Puella Magi Madoka Magica Online: TBA Grief Syndrome: TBA The Law of Cyclimpics: The Law of Cyclimpics is a spin-off mobile game released on April 1st 2019 for the April Fool day. |-|Stats= TBA |-|Blogs= Puella Magi Madoka Magica stats inconsistency Puella Magi Madoka Magica tier 4 feats Magia Record feats Puella Magi Homura Tamura feats collection Sayaka and Nagisa feats Sayaka's speed calculation |-|Threads= Puella Magi feats 1 Puella Magi feats 2 Puella Magi multiverse explanation Madoka Respect Thread Homura Respect Thread Sayaka Respect Thread Mami Respect Thread Kyoko Respect Thread Summary Puella Magi Madoka Magica is the first title in the Puella Magi series, which was directed by Akiyuki Shinbo, written by Gen Urobuchi and released in Japan in 2011. The anime contains 12 episodes in total, which were later divided into two movies: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Beginning Story and Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Eternal Story. After these movies, a third movie was released in 2013: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Rebellion, which is set in the new universe created by Madoka and takes place inside Homura's Soul Gem for most of the movie. Urobuchi claims that the movie trilogy will not be the end of Madoka Magica story, but he does not know what the continuation of the project will be like. These movies form the main series of Puella Magi Madoka Magica. However, besides the anime, lots of other products has been released for the Puella Magi verse, including several manga and games. The Puella Magi verse has no official canon, but the author gives fans the possibility to choose what is canon and what is not. A manga adaptation was released for both the anime (in 2011) and the movie Rebellion (in 2013). Lots of other manga have been released over time, like Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Different Story (an original story telling an alternative timeline of Puella Magi Madoka Magica), Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Wraith Arc (a prequel for the movie Rebellion), Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Homura's Revenge! (which narrates the story of what could have happened if Madoka and Kyubey were taken back in time along with Homura), Puella Magi Homura Tamura (a comedy in which Homura creates different timelines and runs with it), Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocent Malice (a story featuring new characters such as Kazumi, the protagonist of the manga), Puella Magi Oriko Magica (which features new characters and contains an extra story), Puella Magi Suzune Magica (a manga with different characters and places than Puella Magi Madoka Magica) and Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of "Jeanne d'Arc" (a story telling of a magical girl version of the legend of Jeanne d'Arc). Most of these stories were originally serialized in Manga Time Kirara Magica, before being released as a manga. Manga Time Kirara Magica is a magazine released every two months in Japan since June 2012, which contains informations about the new Puella Magi releases, interviews with the staff and some of the stories which will be later released as a manga. Besides the main series and the manga, the Puella Magi verse contains lots of games, like Puella Magi Madoka Magica Portable (a PSP game featuring the characters of the original anime, each of them with their own route and with a personal story), Puella Magi Madoka Magica Online (a multi-player game featuring the main characters of the anime with new magical girls), Puella Magi Madoka Magica: The Battle Pentagram (a PS Vita game with the magical girls of the anime) and Grief Syndrome (a game which was first released at Comiket 80 featuring the characters of Puella Magi Madoka Magica). However, the most important game is Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story: Magia Record, a mobile game released by Aniplex on August 2017, featuring new characters and locations. A manga adaptation for the game has been released on August 2018 and an anime adaptation has been announced for 2019. Powers of the Verse The Puella Magi verse is a very powerful verse, and is among the strongest anime verses of all time. Even low level magical girls and witches are able to create dimensions with starry skies and are able to attack and react much faster than what the human eye can see. Due to the immense gap between the low end (2.2586e+57 Joules) and the high end (1.268e+66 Joules) of the 4-A tier, even very powerful magical girls and witches are tier 4, but they are on a much higher level than low tier characters. Then we reach the top tier of the verse, which includes Kriemhild Gretchen, Madoka Kaname (final timeline), Kyoko Sakura and Sayaka Miki (both of them from Homura Tamura); these characters are in the tier 3, being 3-A/High 3-A. Finally we reach the god tier of the verse, which includes tier 2 characters, most of them being 2-A/High 2-A, like Ultimate Madoka, Devil Homura, Tart (final form), Law of Cycles Sayaka, Law of Cycles Nagisa, Holy Mami, The Curse (Wraith Arc) and Giant Wraith. The verse is also incredibly fast, having a few cases of MFTL+ feats for tier 3 and tier 4 characters (Momoko, Itzli and possibly Kyubey), and Immeasurable to Omnipresent feats for tier 2 characters. The verse is also pretty haxxed, having incredible powers since tier 4. Magical girls have superhuman characteristics and are able to use powerful magic as long as they don't taint their soul gem. Each magical girl has unique skills, deriving from her wish with Kyubey. Witches have unique abilities too, but they also share incredible powers like Mind Manipulation (which includes Suicide Inducement) and Life Absorption, and they are powered by negative emotions. Reaching the god tier of the verse, we have powers that are able to change the fabric and the laws of reality itself, like Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Dimensional Manipulation, Causality Manipulation and Probability Manipulation, as well as powerful defensive skills like Mid-Godly Regeneration (High-Godly for some characters) and Immortality (Type 5 and 9). Explanations The Puella Magi Verse has many different kinds of magic, due to the different wishes of magical girls. In Tart's event in the Magia Record game, we can see that Mitama gives Iroha and Yachiyo two special candles which, according to her, can help people who sniff its flavor to see good dreams. During the event, these candles have shown to grant different powers and abilities, mainly in relation with a black magic grimoire used by Corbeau in the past. * Time Travel and Dream Walking: The candles allowed Iroha and Yachiyo to enter Tart's dream, whom was dreaming in the 15th century, while the two magical girls are in the 21st century. * Sleep Inducement: Everyone who sniffs the candles' flavor falls asleep. * Dream Manipulation: The candles can help people to see good dreams. * Nightmare Inducement and Nightmare Manipulation: With the black magic grimoire, the candles allow the user to give a nightmare from which a people can't wake up. The user of the candles and the grimoire can also enter the nightmare and freely act without real world's limitations. In Tart's nightmare, Corbeau is able to summon witches and familiars without tainting her soul gem. * Reality Warping: By using both the candles and the black grimoire, Corbeau created Tart's dream world and brought elements from reality in it. * BFR: With the candles and the grimoire, Corbeau brought Melissa and Cube (Kyubey) inside Tart's dream world. * Darkness Manipulation and Night Manipulation: The two candles helped Tart tainting her soul gem, so the world will be forever trapped in darkness and an endless night will continue in the future. * Future Manipulation and Existence Erasure: Due to the fact that Tart is the ultimate magical girl, what happens in her dreams can destabilize the future: the Kamihama Yachiyo and Iroha are from is trapped in darkness and all the people except the two magical girl vanished. * Dream Materialization: With the candles, everything happens in the dream is materialized in reality: the real world is trapped in an endless night just like the dream world, and the damages Iroha and Yachiyo suffer in the dream are reported in reality. * Summoning, Mind Reading '''and '''Memory Manifestation: With the candles and the grimoire, Corbeau can summon limitless familiars and witches from the future by reading Iroha and Yachiyo's memories. * Memory Manipulation: By using the candles, Corbeau changed the memories of Tart, Cube and Melissa, so they didn't remember to be inside a dream. * Infinite Energy: Inside Tart's dream world, Corbeau can use all of her magic without tainting her soul gem. * Historical Character Communication: The candles allowed Iroha and Yachiyo to communicate with Tart and other people from the 15th century. Note that not all of the characters who possess the candles can use the same powers. Mitama can only help people to see good dreams, Iroha and Yachiyo can travel in the dream and communicate with people of the past, while Corbeau can almost use all the powers, mainly due to the fact that the uses the black grimoire too. Supporters and Opponents Supporters: ZeroTwo64 ArceusBowser44 Wish888 Neutral: Opponents: Characters 'Puella Magi Madoka Magica' 'Puella Magi Tart Magica' 'Magia Record' Category:ZeroTwo64